Stress, Rain, and Beca
by ReizendBlue
Summary: By the end of the day, Aubrey found it to be stressful, practically blaming on the alt girl, Beca Mitchell, and soon she found herself thinking more of the DJ than she thought she would. Fluff. Mitchsen.


Today had deemed itself to be more stressful than the other days she had encountered in Barden. Winning the ICCA Competetion had been the top priority in her mind which consequently lowered her grades in all her classes, and Aubrey had to work double-time to get back up to the top before her father found out about it. She was a Posen afterall.

For the past weeks, Aubrey struggled to maintain a high grade in her course and balance her thoughts between her classes, and the Bellas. And she was glad that Chloe would always volunteer to help with the girls' rehersals and her homeworks. Normally, the blonde would insist that she could handle her homeworks on her own but even Aubrey had times that she feels exhausted.

She had tried to chug down the vomit that forces its way up in her stomach due to stress, and not make a scene at— anywhere. The accident in the last ICCA Finals was humiliating enough, and she cannot afford to make another scene that includes chunks flying everywhere. She cannot. Since then, Aubrey vowed to redeem herself and win the Championship title for the Bellas.

Stress, of course, has been the main enemy of Posen, and she would do her best to avoid it and keep a calm posture even though she is already boiling up in the inside. The major source of her stress had been upon the small, and very _alternative_ , brunette wearing plaid and ear-monstrosities.

Aubrey had to try and control herself most of the time in Bellas rehersals since this brunette could not stop talking about changing the set list that the blonde made for them to win, insisting that it was already tired. The tall blonde would always try to stop herself from ripping the girl's throat out just to keep her mouth shut, but most of it were from Chloe's help who, of course, had been crushing on the alt girl since the activities fair.

But even Aubrey couldn't lie that there was something _different_ about Beca besides her alternative and badassness. She knew it from the start the brunette sang to her and Chloe at the auditions. She felt it, but it never lingered enough for Aubrey to catch what it was. She sometimes felt that there arguments meant something else other than the set list. Love shouldn't be a priority right now. Not when the— _what?_

Aubrey shook her head. This can't be. She cannot be in love with the _self-claimed_ badass Beca Mitchell, although deep down she knew that she already had.

Aubrey screamed in frustration. The door of her bedroom immediately flew opened which revealed a concerned redhead, "Aubrey, are you all right?"

"No! Most certainly not, Chloe!"

Chloe furrowed her brows, "What's wrong, Bree? You know you can tell me."

"I know that, Chloe, but this is a matter I cannot talk to you about," _especially when I know that you are head-over-heels in love with the same person I love._

"Okay then," Chloe sighed, knowing that it's best not to push the subject any further, "but, Bree, try to loosen up and go for a walk. I know that today had been stressful."

"Maybe I should go and take a walk," Aubrey said, half to herself. When Chloe left the room, Aubrey quickly change from her previous outer clothes in a black slim-fit pants, black hightops, and grey v-neck. She grabbed her coat and head off to take a walk.

Walking off the campus is more better than being reminded of your tight class schedules and practices. Small shops lined where Aubrey was walking, thinking about her thoughts earlier about Beca. She can't afford to be in love with a girl like the brunette. Hell, the last time she checked she was straight, what happened now?

Aubrey thought about it carefully. What did happen? She couldn't think of a clear scenario of anything that could have triggered a spark between them, but all she could remember was their constant yelling at each other's throats. And she knew that Chloe makes time with Beca more than she did, and the mere thought about Beca and Chloe together made her almost jealous. _Almost_.

She sighed, giving up on thinking of certain scenerios. She continued to walk for what seemed like hours already, but her mind finally wandered somehwhere else where. Away from the constant mind clouding schedules and events, and settled on those blue eyes.

Yes, that's right. She noticed _them_ first. Beca's blue eyes were dark to the point they looked grey. They were aways so focused like the time at the auditions, and from time to time she would glance up at Chloe, then at her. Those eyes were so mysterious and intruiging, and sometimes lonely. Aubrey knew how it felt to be alone before she met the overly-enthusiastic redhead.

Then her skin. She was jealous of how Beca could keep such porcelain skin, but she somehow find it beautifully elegant on the girl despite her badass reputation. Her dark hair would shine brown under the sun, and it was always maintained, neat, and well— _long._

Then there's the constant signature smirk, and the— _Oh, so adorable_ —occasional toothy grin. It seemed to Aubrey that the girl used wear braces in highschool, well, it's not bad to guess, right? Her smiles can be genuine, but those smiles were shown to Chloe, not her.

Beca was small in height, but the way she moves gives an aura that tells the people not undrestimate her by her height. And Aubrey thought that the girl had a lot of advantage on her sleeves, and will probably show it at a certain time. She looked cute, honestly, and Aubrey knew that she could not deny that fact. Beca would kill her if she calls her cute.

Aubrey sighed. She couldn't help it anymore. She has fallen in love for Beca _effin_ Mitchell. She had never thought of love before except working hard to achieve what we want to reach, but she did gave the rule of no boyfriends to herself. And of course, no one would like an uptight bitch like her. _Ouch_ , _it hurts when you actually admit it._

It was nearly dark when Aubrey stopped walking, she turned around to see that she has actually wandered far away from the campus, and absentmindedly turning through corners and walking through alleyways. _Oh, no..._ Aubrey shut her eyes tightly, and shook her head frantically. No, she cannot be lost at a time like this!

Aubrey took deep breaths, "Okay, I'll just retrace my steps and I would be back to the apartment in no time," she said to herself. Turning her back and walked out of the alleyway, but stopped dead on her tracks. She looked up to the sky, and felt something wet dropping onto her face. Then, suddenly a thunder sounded from the distant and immediately rain started pouring down to the ground.

"THIS IS ACA-UNBELIEVABLE!" she screamed to the sky, and flailed her arms, "ARE YOU JOKING ME RIGHT NOW?!"

Aubrey continued walking, not caring where she would end up anymore. Just for thinking about Beca, this is what she gets. _Damn you, Mitchell!_ After a few minutes, she miraculously walked out of the alley way, but she barely had time to celebrate and just kept going. Hot tears fell on her cheeks as the downpour continued. She was completely soaked, and she didn't know what time is it and where she was going. She just can't believe that this has to happen to her, and she can't afford to get sick.

She just hoped that when she thinks of Beca again, something good would at least happen to her. No stress, no rain, just plaid wearing Beca.

"Aubrey?"

Immediately the blonde turned to the source of the voice who happened to be the one she was thinking about just now. Beca stood outside the radio station donning those dark jeans, heeled combat boots that made her stand a foot taller (just about Chloe's height), and navy blue v-neck underneath the dark coat. She held an umbrella above her head, and concern laced in her eyes.

"Beca," Aubrey breathed as she hugged her arms, shivering.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Beca asked as she moved closer to the blonde so that the both of them stand under the her umbrella, "and why are walking through the rain? You're soaking wet!"

"I-I was j-just walking around and I-I got caught up in the rain," Aubrey reasoned, shaking furiously due to the cold.

With one arm, Aubrey watched, as Beca unwrapped the scarf around her neck and placed it around Aubrey's. It wasn't enough to get the tall girl warm, but Aubrey had already felt warm enough by the brunette's action. "I'm glad you passed by the radio station and that my shift has ended," She said.

"Y-You work h-here?"

Beca nodded, "Stacking cds, and taking over for the night shifts," her eyebrows furrowed and she nudged Aubrey slightly, "Damn, Aubrey, you look to pale. Come on, let's take you back to your place. I'm sure Chloe's worried about you by now."

"H-How would you kn-now where our apartment is?"

Beca grinned, "Chloe invited me for a movie night once, and you were already sleeping in your bedroom. So, come on, we can't have you getting sick," she offered her arm to the blonde, who gladly held her arm for support.

The brunette's concerned warmed Aubrey in the inside, and they began to walk through the rain. The silence between them was comforting, and there doesn't seem to be any tension which was nice. They made their way back to campus, and Aubrey wondered how on earth did she got lost a few hours ago. _Oh well, at least I've managed to have an alone time with Beca without ripping each other's throats_. She knew that by the time they get back to her and Chloe's apartment her time alone with the brunette will be gone.

 _It's now or never, Posen_. She thought to herself. When they finally neared the shared apartment, Aubrey stopped in her tracks causing a tug on the brunette's arm, letting the younger girl know that something's up in the air. Beca turned to her and asked, "What is it, Aubrey?"

"Beca, I-I want to tell you something," Aubrey started, and took a deep breath to prepare herself.

"Go on," Beca said.

"I like you, Beca. I-In fact, I have fallen head-over-heels in love with you." Beca's eyes widened, and Aubrey continued, "I didn't realize until today after Bellas rehersals. I was so stress and then I ended up thinking of you. I-I get jealous of Chloe because she manages to take up most of your time, and I can't help but selfishly think that Chloe could've been me. I want you, Beca, and I am so madly in love with you that I didn't know where I was going when I kept thinking about you."

A moment of pause fell between the brunette and the blonde, as Aubrey's words processed in both their minds. Finally, the brunette answered with a genuine smile that Aubrey has been longing to be directed at her, "I love you too, Aubrey. I just couldn't find the time to tell you, and I know that I was being a jerk to you all the time but that just seemed to be the only reason for you to look at me. It's quite selfish too, you know. I wasn't even sure that you like me back."

A wide grin formed on Aubrey's pale face, and the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette as tightly as she can. Her heart raced when Beca returned the hug, the umbrella falling from her hand, and both girls could feel the downpour falling on them (Thank goodness, Beca wears waterproof eyeliners). Beca pulled away slightly letting their foreheads touch together, her breath tickled the blonde's lips, and Aubrey caught the younger Bella gaze on her lips.

Beca leaned closer, finally sealing the teasing gap between them, capturing the Aubrey's lips. Their kiss was so slow and passionate that made Aubrey feel fuzzy and warm despite the cold rain. It felt like minutes when they parted, Aubrey breathed for air. Their foreheads touched again, "I love you, Aubrey."

She felt her cheeks flushed at the simple words Beca let out with depth in its meaning, "I love you too, Beca."

"Honestly, Bree," the blonde giggled at the sound of her nickname from the brunette, "It seems like we just came out from a sappy romance movie with the cliché kiss under the rain."


End file.
